1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to floatation devices, and particularly to a device for installing, transporting, and uninstalling water craft lift stations.
2. Background of the Relevant Art
Boat lifts have been around for many years to raise and lower water craft relative to the water line. Such lifts/stations are positioned in the water in the appropriate location to allow the water craft to float over the cradle when in the lowered position, and to raise the water craft out of the water when in the elevated position. The lift station helps stabilize the craft while it is in the water, and helps protect the craft from wave action and reduce the accumulation of biological fauna on the hull when out of the water.
In adverse weather conditions such as winter and other stormy situations, the boat lifts/stations are removed from the water for storage on shore. Most boat lifts/stations rest on pads to prevent subsidence. In some cases, the stations are pulled from the water by dragging which can result in stress on the structure. The recommended procedure for installing and uninstalling the station is through the use of manpower to lift the station in and out of position. However, there are many instances where the use has insufficient manpower to move the lift, or the terrain makes it extremely difficult to transport the shore station onto land. These instances present risk of injury to both person and to property.
The invention described and claimed herein makes it easier to transport the boat lift/station from an easily accessed point such as a boat launch, and then place the shore station at an acceptable location somewhere remote from the boat launch.